The Dead World/Issue 43
Looking over the map on Will's truck, Lewis sighed his head in his hands while Lily tried to show him where the hospital Will should've been heading was and Lily sighed herself thumping her fist on the truck's hood. "look i'm sorry, ok?....i'm trying my best but this map aint the best to show on" Lily said biting her lip and Lewis nodded walking around a little. "its ok....just wish you're dad would let me take you along" Lewis said and Lily nodded understanding but she knew it wasnt going to happen. After Jake turned and attacked Jennifer, Lily knew that her father wasnt going to let her or her sisters go far from his sight for a long time. "do you think he's still alive?" Lily asked Lewis who stopped pacing and looked at her confused so she said it again "I mean what if he died and all this turned out to be a waste" Lily tried to say nicely but as soon as the words came out of her mouth she regretted them. "waste?....WASTE?!!!" Lewis shouted at her drawing the attention of group members nearby "let me tell you something little ass that WASTE tried to save that kids life and also went out into the night to find supplies, he also went out prievously to get supplies and your calling him a waste?" Lewis asked her and Lily bit her lip, keeping her mouth shut as people began coming over. "whats going on here?!" Charles demanded glaring at Lewis and standing infront of Lily before she could protest but Lewis didnt back down. "I tell you whats going on, your daughter just said that searching for Will could turn out to be a waste?" Lewis shouted annoyed "even if he did turn out dead it wouldnt be a waste" Lewis stated shrugging off Bella's hand when she tried to pull him away. "that does NOT give you the right to shout at my daughter!" Charles responded raising his voice and it began to look like the two would get into a fist fight so Anthony tried to push them apart. "come on, we dont want this....not while Will might be still out there" Anthony said quietly trying to reason with the two of them as they glared at him. Sighing, Charles remained glaring at Lewis before he spoke in a harsh whisper "you shout at my daughter again and you can kiss your group's stay on this farm goodbye" Charles threatened and Lewis held his tongue as he just glared in return before storming off followed by the rest of his group except Anthony who just looked to the ground. "thanks for breaking that up....father was right you are a good man" Lily said smiling at him as she put her hand on his shoulder but he just shrugged it off beginning to walk away. "shame i'm the only one though......" Anthony mumbled more to himself but Lily managed to barely hear him and sighed watching him go with a small sad expression. ---- Around an hour later, Karen and Daniel drove down a road in the Van that Lewis and the rest of them had decided the two should take and were currently sat in silence until Daniel suddenly spoke up. "i'm sorry......I was planning a better date than this" Daniel tried to joke and despite how bad she was feeling about Will being missing she couldnt help but smile before turning to him. "beats a night long date to the city of the dead" Karen states laughing to herself and Daniel raised an eyebrow not quite getting the joke so Karen shook her head "long story" so Daniel nodded returning to driving. Sighing to herself quietly, Karen looked out the window in thought, she was worried about Will she really was but she knew he would be ok and they'd all go back to the farm and find out he's there....he had to be. Shaking her head, Karen tried not to think about it and instead bit her lip coming up with an idea before looking over to Daniel and speaking up. "hey Dan....." Karen said and Daniel looked to her raising an eyebrow "would you fuck me?" she asked tilting her head smiling a bit when Daniel was completly shocked as he tried to form words. "uhhhhh now?" Daniel asked and Karen laughed changing postion so she could run her hand along his lap her destination clearly seen through his pants as he tried not to blush. "what do you think?" Karen whispered and Daniel nodded beginning to pull over the vehicle before stopping it completely and leaning back resulting in Karen laughing before she slid over onto his lap and pulled his mouth to hers in a heated kiss while her hands explored his body, playfully running them under his shirt. "I think now would be good" Daniel whispered in return before nipping at her neck to leave a couple of marks resulting in Karen actually giggling as she held his head to her chest...letting his mouth explore her whole body before they were both shocked when Karen's ass pressed into the wheel causing the horn to make a noise and the two laughing. After their laughter was gone, Daniel returned to "work" and took off Karen's top before nipping down her chest to her now revealed breasts. "beautiful" Dan said looking up to her as he "payed attention" to them causing Karen to blush and shhh him as she kept an eye out for anything outside..... ---- Driving in Will's truck, Bella remained in silence as she sat in the passenger seat not wanting to step any bounds with Lewis while he was angry but that didnt last as he suddenly spoke up. "go ahead say it...tell me off for shouting, why dont ya go ahead and spank me aswell for being a bad boy" Lewis said coldly causing her to raise an eyebrow at him but shrug. "didnt say anything" Bella stated quietly and Lewis sighed bowing his head a little before looking back to the road. "I know....i'm sorry, I just hate Will disappearing" Lewis whispered and Bella carefully reached over and rubbed his shoulder comforting which he accepted with a smile. "feeling better now?" Bella asked and Lewis nodded looking her in the eyes as the two shared a longing smile before Lewis took a deep breath and turned back to looking infront of him which instantly made him panic as he slammed the truck to a stop and the two of them looked out in shock to a crashed truck...more importantly a crashed farm truck and the two both knew they were thinking the same thing..... ---- Quickly getting out of Will's truck, Lewis grabbed his Browning Hi - Power pistol and walked over to the truck in shock while Bella slowly got of Will's truck, her mouth wide open in shock as she looked over the damage. "no, no, no, no, NO!!!!!!" Lewis shouted kicking the side of the crashed truck repeatedly until Bella finally rushed over and stopping him resulting in the two falling to the ground as they thought about their lost group member. "I-I cant believe he's....gone" Bella said trying to hold back the tears in her eyes as she hugged Lewis who just didnt know what to do or think while gripping his pistol tight in his hands. "he...he cant be" Lewis mumbled moving away from Bella and crawling over to the truck wreckage as he looked inside desperatly for Will but didnt find him, just a load of blood in the spot he should've been. However Bella didnt reply as she just watched as a zombie began stumbling its way towards them and sighing, Bella gripped her machete and got up before moving towards it but she and Lewis were soon taken by suprise when the zombie? suddenly raised its hands in defence and taking in its features they realised it was Will but before they could say something, Will spoke up. "i'm gonna have to ask you not to run me through with that" Will said gesturing to her machete "i've had enough of a bad night as it is" Will joked and Bella laughed as she rushed forward and brought Will into a huge hug while Lewis got up in shock as he looked at Will. "why the hell didnt you get back to the farm yet?" Lewis jokinly asked as the two had a bro hug before Will gestured to the road he had come down. "only went ahead and walked down the road the wrong way didnt I" Will said laughing which resulted in all three of them laughing, glad that Will turned out to be alive. "come on, lets get you back to the farm" Bella said and the two of them supported Will as they began heading back to the truck so they could take him home..... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues